


Weak

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First POV, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: “You are weak,” Loki purred sultry in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. “You know that right?”





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

“You are weak,” Loki purred sultry in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. “You know that right?”

A shiver ran down my spine and his green eyes fixed themselves on mine. He raised his hand to touch my skin, my stomach, but he never made contact, his hand just hovering mere inches above my flesh.

I felt my body jolt to his hand, yearning for his cold fingers on my skin, but he retreated his hand quickly whilst narrowing his eyes.

Oh, he knew what he did to me, he knew what I wanted, how I longed for his touch, but he wouldn’t give it just yet and I moaned in frustration.

He continued speaking as if my reaction to his ghosting hand had never happened, playing a game which I would never win.

Which I never wanted to win…

“If I wanted I could snap your pretty little neck whenever I desire so,” he crooned and ever so softly he cherished my throat with the back of his fingers, his touch so light that it might not even have happened.

I gasped and then whimpered in the back of my throat, drawing an amused chuckled from the toying God.

“Oh, but you like this don’t you? Fully delivered to my mercy,” he said with a languid voice, his words evoking a heat spreading from my belly to my core. “Not knowing what I will do to you, my sweet little human.

“Look how wanton you are at nothing but my words,” Loki purred, continuing his teasing. “Could you even imagine what would happen if I touched you?”

Oh, I could imagine that, the fantasy making my body going into a frenzy, the low hummed it heat in my core firing up like I had been neglected for years.

Without warning his fingers wrapped themselves around my throat and adrenaline wrought from fear suddenly coursed through my veins. The fear quickly melted away as Loki made a shushing sound and I felt my body relax.

He wouldn’t harm me. Not unless I wanted to, asked him to, and never beyond my limits.

“You love the power I have over you. You don’t want it sweet and gentle, now do you? You like it rough like the bad prey you are.”

His grip on my throat eased and he softly traced his index finger across my jawline and his lips hovered above mine, never touching but enough to feel the ghost of what I longed for and making me whine.

The hand on my throat fell away as his fingers traveled southwards over the slope of my breast towards my stomach. The cold trail his fingers left in their wake made me gasp and again I arched into his touch and this time he let me.

“Let me hear those sweet little moans and gasps falling from your lips,” he urged with a dark and lascivious voice before his fingers disappeared between my legs, electing a surprised cry from me.

He hummed contently in the back of his throat. “Weak, yet so bold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
